


Holiday Training

by RavenBlazeofyt



Series: Holiday training [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlazeofyt/pseuds/RavenBlazeofyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another back story piece and part 1 of a multi-part story that continues Jenny's training and lays the ground work for the Patnernoster Regulars mentioned in Deep Breath (no spoiler warning, because when they are noted they are never shown and it is barely a sentence they make it into). While the story can stand alone, there are ideas that lead over strongly into the next story I intend to post. Also if you have not already seen it, it is highly suggested you watch the movie Tipping the Velvet. A classic piece of LGBT film for some references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night at the Theater

It was the middle of spring on a crisp evening as Jenny and Vastra went to Silurians private box at the theater. They were going to see a variety show that head lined with Nan King, Jenny's favorite performer. Both women were dressed in their best, complete with lizard woman’s veil. They settled in and the show started with jugglers, fire breathers, a magician and soon the curtain fell for intermission. Jenny and Vastra chatted and laughed and Vastra happily explained fire breathing and how it's a spray of flammable liquid like high proof liquor in a mist form that produces the fireball.

Soon the intermission was over and the curtain arose to show two meter wide floor to high in the rafter lengths of red fabric. Two performers in green skin tight suites stepped forward in ballet like manner with their arms raised. They stood in first position in front of the fabric bowed and then each climbed their strand of fabric tying themselves up and releasing the knots in an amazing show of aerial acrobatics. They swung around each other in twisting and flying forms. They ascended and descended the fabrics with great ease. They did feats and forms that took great strength from both performers. Vastra watched intently taking mental notes. Her people did have repelling technology and had scaled trees to rock formations in ancient times, but never before had she seen such utilitarian and recreational acts done so artistically. Perhaps it was the primate-ism that made them move with such great ease.

A man in full tails and top hat with a megaphone stepped forward at the side of the stage as the performers held themselves in the middle of the fabrics length in a spinning horizontal bar form. The man in the top hat walked forward and placed a single lit candle between the performers “Ladies and gentleman, boys and girl, the performers request the utmost silence for their final feat of strength and skill. A rapid descent from the rafters of the theater to just above the candle below, head first.” shouted the man into the megaphone then he stepped back off stage. A drum role started as the performers scaled the fabric, tided a specific slip knot and rushed in a swan-like dive to the wood stage below stopping within a nose length of the candle which they blew out together. The crowd roared with applause and admiration; to this the performers freed themselves from the fabrics and took their bows.

Stage hands quickly pulled back the fabrics and dropped a simple back ground of a park scene onto the stage and Nan King stepped out in top hat and tails. Jenny leaned forward excited as a school girl. Vastra put her hand on the young maids knee protectively. “Well I don't know how I'm going to top that last act, eh?” said Nan “But if you will allow me I shall try my best. I took a trip recently to see family over in the colonies and they taught me a song, you might know it. Sing along!” said Nan and she proceeded to sing Yankee-dool-dandy. Jenny swooned and clapped with delight. Vastra could not help, but take notice and a strong sense, almost primal sense of protection and jealousy raged within the primative parts of her lizard mind.

“I must with all that traveling I could not help, but miss the girl I left at home. So I wrote to her, and here is what I wrote.” said Nan as she transitioned into “Why did I have to go away”. “And just to tell you a little bit more about Rosie, how about I do it in song.” said Nan transitioning into her finale song. “Best girl in the world”. As the song ended a stage hand gave her a bouquet of roses. She took one from the bunch, pressed it to her nose and smelled it. She scanned the audience and Jenny stood in the box and leaned forward. Vastra raised and eye brow. Nan and Jenny locked eyes and the tuxedo clad performer lifted her the rose. Vastra involuntarily shot out her tongue striking the rose causing it to explode. The crowd roared and cheered thinking it was part of the show as both Nan and Jenny smiled though the maid secretly knew what had actually happened. “Guess that one was not meant for that lass, good night everybody!” said Nan waving and taking one last bow.

Jenny sat back down and gave Vastra a swat. “I con't take you anywhere.” said Jenny playfully as they walked out of the theater and back to their carriage arm and arm. 

“You must forgive me I am still very new to companionship and there are times I get protective my dear.” replied Vastra. They road home, kissed and parted ways for the night. While they did enjoying cuddling and sharing a bed, both were still navigating how exactly their relationship worked on that level, being maid and master and yet also companions. Beyond that both seemed to sleep better alone at times and tomorrow would be a full day for both.


	2. The Building of the Paternoster Regulars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of 'the sargent' a batch of raw recruits gets turned into the first class of Paternoster Regulars. And we get yet another view of Jenny and Vastra's private relationship.

Holiday part 2 Building the Paternoster Regulars

It was late that evening after Vastra and Jenny had gotten home from the theater, the Silurian went to her room, put on her night gown and robe and picked up her pencil as she took out a note book and shuffled a stack of other books and papers that rest on her desk. She sat down and returned to working on putting together a team of detectives to help her, take the lower-level cases and act as a force for large enough to do searches in her growing agency. A group of 'regulars' like that of the average British foot solider of the Napoleonic wars. Knowledgeable of modern crime scene technique and detective skills, physically fit and able to handle hand to hand and pistol based combat if needed. She had a contact in Scotland yard who was ready to retire and would be looking for slightly lighter work known by the name “Sargent”. The reptilian woman also had acquired a few parcels of land by the sea that would be perfect for training, as well as a holiday for her and Jenny. Though she would also request Jenny to go through part of the training of the first class. Not that Jenny needed the skills or the conditioning, she had that down and then some, but more so for the relationship building. Since the maid was her closest confidant, it was likely she may lead the regulars one day or at minimum work as a messenger between the veiled detective and the team of field agents. The Silurian worked long into the night writing notes about both training and people to contact to put together the training.

The next morning Jenny went to Vastra's room and knocked on the door to find the lizard woman asleep at her desk. Jenny smiled, it was not uncommon for her to find Vastra in such a state. The maid noticed a news paper advertisement she had written up, as well as books about modern detective techniques. Jenny raised and eye brow, gently put a blanket over her masters shoulders and went down stairs to fetch breakfast and tea as Vastra had instructed her to do the many months ago when the maid had first found her in such a state.

Vastra woke up from her work with a crick in her neck that Jenny gently worked out as the detective sipped her tea and explained what she was putting together (averting the part about the maid also being part of the training). She decided to make it a two week course of military like training, first week would be theory, fitness, forensic technique the second hand to hand and basic pistol use, as well as review. Jenny was intrigued, it actually sounded like great fun. 

Over the course of the next few weeks Vastra organized, recruited and worked with the Sargent to set up the training camp for the first class of five males and four females who would be the first group of 'Paternoster Regulars'. Though soon she would need to approach Jenny about taking part in the training. She would only have her maid be part of the first week, the next would be spent training in with Silurian technology and skills inspired by the aerial artists. The third would just be theirs to spend a proper holiday, complete with a trip to a bath for pampering, a tour of a medieval castle and getting to see a private collection of arms and armor from the medieval time period (thanks to a contact of Sargent).

It was June first the detective and her maid were in the garden playing “two taps” a basic game they had come up with to intensify their practice. Who ever was able to get two taps on the other person first in their swordsmanry practice won. Since usually each could get one on the other and the game could last hours if they did not simply stop at two. “Been a while since you talked about training your first group of detectives.” said Jenny rhythmically trading and blocking sword blows with Vastra

“Plans are well on their way, I even have the land rented. I already own a cottage by the sea and will be renting a few particles of land from neighboring farms for the training. The lessons plans have been written and I have the latest in forensic education for the curriculum, as well as a strict physical training regiment to get the agents into shape.” replied Vastra as she did a back-bend to dodge a wide swing by Jenny and then responded with a swift low-swing which Jenny jumped right over.

“Sounds like fun!” smiled Jenny

“Actually I was hoping you would partake in the training. Being that you are my closest confidant and assistant, I would think it might help the regulars gain trust and confidence in you if you are training along side them, at least for part of the experience. I would also like to introduce you to some of my advanced weaponry, in case we ever use it in the field.” said Vastra as she and Jenny continued to clang swords against each other.

“You mean like your scanning device?” asked Jenny and she did a quick spin around Vastra and tapped the Silurian on the shoulder with the back of her blade. 

Vastra smiled amused that her companion had got a touch in on her. Now it was time to scale up the game. The lizard ducked down low and spun giving the maid's belt a tap with the back of her sword. “Yes, and other weapons I have. So we are at one to one, next tap wins.” replied Vastra

“What do I win?” smiled Jenny stepping back and the two women circled.

“Depends on how fast and if you win.” said Vastra charging. Jenny caught her so their blades made and X shape. Then Jenny pulled out a dull butter knife from behind her back and tapped Vastra on the head with it.

“I guess that means I win!” said Jenny snarkily. Vastra grinned and sheathed her sword, she loved it when the maid could out smart her, even if it was bringing a knife to a sword fight. As Jenny sheathed her sword and knife the Lizard women dipped her over and kissed her romantically. The maid giggled, she loved it when Vastra did that!

 

On a Sunday in early August Vastra and Jenny took their carriage to the cottage by the sea. The house was small with a kitchen, a sitting room, a bed room, a porch and a privy in the back. The house was painted in light green and white. Jenny was a bit surprised she did not have separate sleeping quarters from Vastra, not even a straw mattress in the kitchen. Given they had been a couple for nearly six months now, but they still generally spent their nights apart as their schedules were very different. Keeping the house and such meant Jenny had early mornings and Vastra generally worked late into the night. 

“Is it alright, that we will be sharing a bed?” asked Vastra as they took their bags into the single bedroom that had a bed already made with soft cotton sheets. 

“Very much Miss... I had just assumed...” spoke Jenny submissively

Vastra had come to know that look... right from nearly a year ago “ignoble”...Vastra took the maids hands and they sat down on the bed. Jenny could be very confident at times, even dominant and daring, but as well she could be very humble. Vastra knew the maid still kept their roles in the back of her mind master/servant that is. “Jenny, I know our relationship has changed very much over the last year, especially the last six months. I... I very much enjoy our close contact. Something I have never really enjoyed before... and if you are open to it, I hope to have that every night on our holiday... and perhaps a little more often when we go home. Not that I wish to invade your space, but more so to welcome you into my own. The next week will be hard on you, but I will be here each night to take care of you.” said Vastra trying to hold back the strong emotions of just wanting to hold her maid. Jenny was always sincere in her emotions, and especially with these Vastra could not help, but want to hold her. 

“I think I would like that Miss.” replied Jenny. Both women moved in slowly, embraced and shared a gentle kiss.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing on the porch, enjoying the sea breeze and sipping lemonade.

 

At sunrise Monday morning Jenny was ready with a canteen, sketch book and pencil. She was dressed in knickers and a button down shirt. Vastra was in her formal Victorian wares and veil, looking stately as she always did. They stood just inside the door way and looked at each other. While they were equals, lovers, behind closed doors, they still had to maintain appearances in the streets, especially around employees. 

“Ready my dear?” asked Vastra softly

Jenny smiled warmly, “Always Miss.” 

They stepped onto the porch just as a wagon with five young men and four young women pulled up driven by an older man with a thick mustache. The man with the mustache dismounted then walked up to the porch and saluted Vastra. “Sargent” acknowledged the Silurian

“The Regulars in training for your review Detective.” said the Sargent. He then did an 180 degree turn and faced the wagon. “Regulars dismount!” ordered the Sargent and the Regulars in Training (RIT's) swiftly got out of the wagon and formed two rows alternating male and female in positioning.

“Thank you Sargent.” said Vastra and she stepped forward to the edge of the porch. Jenny stood behind her in a 'parade rest' posture. “Each of you has been selected based on your history, your knowledge, your intelligence and your interview with both the Sargent and I. Over the next two weeks you will be trained, it will be hard, but the Sargent is fair, you will study and you will learn and when you depart you will be ready to fulfill your role as Paternoster Regulars and with time may be called up on to train others. My maid Jenny will join you for part of the training, you are to treat her as you would treat each other. I leave you in the capable hands of the Sargent.” said Vastra in her simple, elegant masterly voice. Then she walked past Jenny, and gave her a warm smile before she re-entered the house and shut the door.

Jenny quickly joined the ranks of the RIT's and stood at attention. “Alright, your first exercise will be a three mile run back to camp and along the way you must find a stick three inches long, a feather and bone. And you are to make an accurate sketch of the half-way point marker.” commanded the Sargent. He then mounted the wagon. “Dismissed!” ordered the Sargent and all nine RIT's plus Jenny started the three mile run back to camp.

As each person made it into camp they were allowed to hydrate and compare sketches. When the entire group arrived followed by the Sargent in the wagon, he lectured for an hour about accurate sketching and taking notes about scenes. Then they lined up in two lines alternating male and female. The Sargent handed the people at the back of the line each an ax and they were instructed to run. The person at the back carrying the ax had to sprint to the front every time the group finished singing a nursery rhythm then pass back the ax threw the line so the next person could sprint. This continued for a mile till they got to a stand of dead tree's where they were instructed to chop down two. 

“Choose carefully lads! They should be able to sustain your cooking fires for two days. Any questions?” said the Sargent

No one raised a word, they chopped down two ten foot long tree's and chopped off the dead branches. “Will we be using the wagon to hall these?” asked one of the RIT.

“What was that I hear? A question? Why did you not ask before the task started?” asked the Sargent with a smirk.

“I assumed...” said the RIT

The Sargent charged at the RIT and got in his face “YOU NEVER ASSUME!!!! YOU GATHER ALL OF YOUR FACTS AND DATA AND THEN DRAW CONCLUSIONS!” Screamed the Sargent cutting off the RIT like an american drill instructor. Then he turned back to the group “Five lads per-log, mixed ranks and get them above your heads!” Screamed the Sargent turning to the rest of the RIT's.

Jenny and the RIT's grabbed the logs, but were struggling to get them up. “Come on everyone. 1...2...3, shoulder high!” coached Jenny taking command. “Alright, one more lift every body! 1...2....3... and up” and with that both lines had their heavy logs up.

“Good to see some organization about eer.” yelled the Sargent as he walked under the logs and between the regulars to be. “Maybe if you had asked a question you might have gotten smaller logs and chose to manage your fires better!” drilled the Sargent. Then he stood in front of them and everyone’s eyes followed. “Down to your necks and above your heads again. Down...up...down...up...down...up.” drilled the Sargent and so continued the next hour. They lifted, pressed and did sit-ups with the logs until they were all ready to collapse. Then they put the logs down and stood on them carefully balancing as the Sargent lectured them about attention to detail, asking questions, and gathering information.

The RIT's then marched back to with the logs on their shoulders it was nearly 1400 hours (2pm) when they got to camp and had a lunch of bread, cheese and fruit waiting for them which they feasted on as each were famished from the morning of hard training. After lunch and few minutes of personal time then they carried the logs to a campsite that had clearly been gone through including a tent with major blood spatter. They sat down the logs and used them as benches as they listened to the Sargent lecture for an hour about observing a scene. The next two hours were spent working on detailed sketches and carefully walking the 'crime scene' taking detailed notes. As well as interviewing the Sargent who played 'survivor' of the crime. All trainees asked good questions and took good notes. They had another hour of physical training and then were free for the night. For Jenny 'free for the night' meant a three mile walk back to Vastra's cottage.

Jenny was almost to the half way point when she saw a familiar veiled figure waiting beside a coach. The maid smiled as she got closer and the veiled figure stretched out her arms and lifted her veil. They embraced and exchanged a soft kiss. 

“How was training?” asked Vastra softly she could see how warn out Jenny was. The young maid looked like she could collapse with exhaustion. 

“I will never complain again about training on days I do the laundry.” joked Jenny trying to stay strong as Vastra helped her into the carriage where a dinner of roast fish and root vegetables waited for her. “Are you not getting in?” asked Jenny as Vastra got up to the drivers bench.

“Not today Miss Flint, I personally will be taking care of you tonight.” replied Vastra and she drove them home.

At home she helped Jenny out of the carriage in a most gentlemanly of fashion and carefully lead her back to the bedroom where a pitcher of warm water, towel and soap were waiting. Jenny changed into a night gown and washed then Vastra brushed out her hair. “Come my dear, let's work on those tired muscles.” said Vastra and Jenny laid down. The Silurian carefully put her hands over the maids night gown and touched, massaged and thumped every muscle from the young maids arms to her feet till they relaxed. Jenny was fast asleep by the time the reptilian woman had her lower legs in submission. . And so the week continued, hard physical training and study by day and her masters pampering at night. The class of regulars to be came together as they carried the logs and chopped new ones being careful to ask lots of questions during each activity which lead the Sargent to going lighter on them. The class learned and reviewed crime scene processing, how to conduct a full and strategic search of an area, how to gather information from books that might be relevant or provide insight and team building exercises. Finally Sunday came and everyone had the day off.


	3. Jenny's Advanced Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Vastra relax together before Jenny learns and gets acquainted with Silurian technology.

Jenny's Advanced Training 

 

The previous week had been long and hard, but it was Sunday now Jenny refused to get out of bed until she was ready. Not that Vastra was really prodding her. Even the regulars training in the woods were allowed this day off to do as they pleased before their advanced training in firearms and combat the next week. Jenny would not be joining them in their second week since she was already very skilled in both hand to hand and swordsmanry, instead Vastra planned to train her in the usage of Silurian weaponry and tools.

 But for now Vastra returned to the bedroom where her cherished maid still in her night gown at nearly a quarter passed noon rested. Vastra had a tray of tea, bacon, bread and butter for Jenny. The lizard woman sat the tray down beside the bed and gently sat down. Jenny was resting on her belly with her eyes closed, facing away from the Silurian. Vastra pulled a lock of hair back from Jenny's face. This was the first time Vastra every really saw Jenny so relaxed for such a long time, the maid was usually running fast and hard taking care of the house, training, studying or in general not being lazy. Vastra smiled softly and gently stroked the younger woman's back.  She had enjoyed Jenny's simple beauty before in the hand full of mornings they had spent snuggled up since spring, but it was different seeing the maid from this angle, so at peace as the sun caressed her light skin and soft features. Vastra had intended the care she gave to Jenny over the last six evenings to simply be maintenance, the feeding her good rich dinners, massaging her legs, arms and back, brushing out the young woman's hair as one would maintain a good horse, but Vastra had really enjoyed taking care of Jenny. It felt good seeing and feeling Jenny drift off to sleep as the Silurians hands worked the maids muscles out of their knots. Perhaps Vastra was a bit more ape-like than she had first thought. The grooming rituals were so troublingly ape-like, but it still felt good. And Jenny certainly seemed energized in the morning when she ran off before sunrise to rejoin the Paternoster Regulars In Training. Or perhaps it was the contact, not formal in any way, no strict codes of master and servant... she was just there for the young woman. She even applied a bees-wax-herb-salv to a scrape her maid had gotten on her final day. All the number of times Jenny had worked late to make sure the lizard woman could relax, or cooked or bandaged her when she got home from a hard case... the week had been nothing, but now Vastra understood the joy of making sure someone you care about is patched back up. 

Jenny started to stir as the lizard woman gently stroked her back. "Wot time is it?" asked Jenny starting to stir. 

"A bit past noon, you have been asleep for over twelve hours my dear." replied Vastra softly admiring her dosing companion. 

"Suppose I don't want to get up today?" asked Jenny still half asleep. 

"Then you are free to do so, but it is an ever so nice day and I was hoping to at least go for a walk." said Vastra running her fingers gently over Jenny's cheek.

Jenny raised her head and nuzzled and kissed the palm of Vastra's hand. Vastra smiled “Or you could grab a book and rest with me.” suggested Jenny laying her head back on the pillow. Jenny never took days like this, but she had worked so hard and the bed was so comfortable and it was already past noon, why not rest a few more hours?

“Spend the day resting my dear?” asked Vastra pondering the odd request. The Silurian smiled softly... why not? Vastra got up, grabbed a book, went behind a screen and put back on her night gown and sat down beside Jenny in bed. Jenny put her head on Vastra's thigh and promptly went right back to sleep. The lizard woman put her hand on maids back and admired her for another moment than nibbled the breakfast she had brought in and read her book about Ariel silk.

By 3pm Jenny was up and on her feet. She had not felt so relaxed in a long time. Vastra had a picnic already prepared so they walked a few paths and soon were on the sea shore. The salty air and cool breeze made the day perfect. Vastra carried a parasol and walked arm in arm with Jenny. 

“Oi that sea side is so inviting, how nice it would be to get in.” said Jenny as they strolled the sand, having already eaten their picnic shortly before they reached the sand.

“My kind are more apt to the deserts and dryer areas, though I must admit I find the ionized air to be refreshing.” said Vastra 

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking and enjoying the sun. As evening fell Vastra took her companion to a wooded area. They walked deep inside down a warn path until they got to a stand of four trees where a ten by seven foot plat form had been built two stories above. Off each of the long sides of the plat form were ropes some of them knotted, some smooth and underneath the plat form were four long lengths of fabric that just barely touched a puffy bed of straw. Vastra put down her parasol and the picnic basket, ran and took a flying leap catching one of the fabric lengths and using it to swing and kick off all four tree's before letting go and flying backwards so she landed right next to Jenny again. 

“Bly-mee, where'd u learn to do that? And in a dress none-the-less!” said Jenny shocked.

“When we saw the performers earlier this spring I got inspired. So I read up on the techniques and built a platform for it. Plus repelling is a skill we should both brush up on.” said Vastra.

“Is this part of the special training you wanted to do with me tomorrow?” asked Jenny intrigued.

“Yes my dear, and I want to familiarize you with a number of my weapons and technology. Remember the scanning device I used with the uranium and the cyberman? I have weapons and other technology of the similar class. It is important to me that you know how to operate them safely and they should provide you with basics in case we ever use alien weaponry in a battle.” said Vastra.

Early Monday morning Vastra had arranged for the Sargent to have the RIT's doing physical training, class room review and study of pistols so she could take Jenny to the fire-arms range on her property. Vastra was in her old, well-worn Silurian armor of a plate-mail-dress, neck guard and gloves. Jenny was in her knickers and button up. They carried a case of weapons and technology to the range, so Jenny could get acquainted with the advanced Silurian armaments. They sat down on a bench facing the range and Vastra pulled out the first weapon. A standard issue, two handed blaster with a trumpet-like front.

“This is the standard Silurian blaster. It works on phaser pulses, concentrated bursts of energy, it can stun or kill. Two settings, that's it. It is powered by a solar-rechargeable power-cell, and can go two hundred shots per cell. One pull of the trigger on the back handle emits a single burst either sustained or in pulses.” said Vastra showing Jenny the weapon. They then stood up and faced down range. “While it can be fired from the hip, or a prone position, the first basic position all warriors learn is the two point chest grip. The blaster is facing forward, the arms are bent to triangles and the butt of the weapon under the chin in the crook of the shoulder with arms either out or tight in to the body.” said Vastra demonstrating the position. “From this position a user can accurately strike a target from a very steady platform.” instructed Vastra then she held the weapon in the correct position and fired. The blaster shot an energy pulse down range and blasted apart a target. She held out the weapon to Jenny who looked slightly nervous, but eager to learn. Jenny carefully held the weapon and pointed it down range. Jenny was tense and shaky. “Just relax my dear, it's not going to explode.” said Vastra then she came up behind the maid and wrapped her arms around the young woman to help her position the weapon better. “Tilt your head slightly, relax, arms up. Now look directly down the weapon and place the front tip of the weapon on the target, then just in one motion pull your finger directly back to touch the palm of your hand. The trigger will come with it.” said Vastra 

Jenny listened carefully and with lizard woman's touch she relaxed. And just as the Silurian said, when she visualized pulling her finger to touch the inside of her palm and she got a perfect bulls-eye. Vastra smiled, Jenny was a natural. She stepped back and Jenny took another shot hitting just to the left of the bulls-eye. Not bad for her first shots alone. Vastra took back the weapon and proceeded to show her hip and prone firing positions, after which Vastra discharged the power-cell and moved onto the next weapon.

“This is a sonic derringer. Smaller than a regular pistol and is a double shot weapon. 2 shots that is it at a time before it needs a full minute of solar energy to recharge.” said Vastra pulling out a tiny gun-like weapon that fit in the palm of her hand with two barrels and a striking-hammer (where a percussion-activated fire-starter would have gone, had it been a powder-driven weapon).

She stretched out her harm and pointed the weapon down range. “It is designed as a last-resort defensive weapon, easily stashed in a pocket or purse.” said Vastra further explaining the weapon. She fired two shots down range at blocks of wood set up before the blaster demonstration which vaporized on contact. She then held it in the palm of her hand so the sun could hit it and re-charge it. 

“These weapons seem a more dangerous than ones that require me-al balls or bullets.” said Jenny viewing the weapon.

“Much, but it is very important to me that you know how to use my technology, even if you do not completely understand it. Your safety is very important to me and just as teaching people about dangerous topics helps them understand, so will teaching you about my technology. There, recharged, your turn.” said Vastra as she heard the soft tone her derringer lets out when it is charged.

Jenny carefully took aim and with expert marksmanship she fired and vaporized two chunks of wood. The practice proceeded with the sonic grenades and a door-sized force-field-generator which Jenny mastered as quickly as she had mastered the blaster and derringer.

After lunch Vastra took Jenny into the woods to an area with a thick bed of pine-straw (dead needles from pine-trees). “This is the scanning device I use to work on cases. It is a sensing, computing and recording tool, it also has map making and displaying abilities. For general use it can detect a variety of materials and tell you their density, mass, composition and a wealth of other details.” said Vastra showing Jenny the screen.

“Like the case involving the block of uranium and that odd metal man.” said Jenny

“Exactly! And I have set it to English, so you will not have to translate Silurian,” agreed Vastra. She handed the device to Jenny who quickly understood how to at least scroll through the functions using her finger tips and thumbs. “Now there are 10 objects hidden in this five meter by five meter area, use the scanner to find them. And before you pull up the object describe it to me using the tool.” said Vastra

Jenny held out the tool over the area “Okay... object is 25 grams earth gravity, metal primarily iron, might be slightly concave in shape, six inches long... I'd say it might be a spoon?” said Jenny looking back at Vastra who stood at her side. 

“Find out...” replied Vastra. Jenny brushed away the pine straw to find a 6 inch, steel spoon. And so went on the lesson and Jenny was able to use the scanner to calculate each object to a fair guess. Vastra showed Jenny another aspect of the device's spectrometry, and how it could be used to detect subtle difference in chemicals such as pH. Which lead Jenny to tracking a trail of vinegar, which lead to a trail of baking soda and ultimately to the repelling platform.

Vastra had set up four lengths of silk under the platform, so they could mirror each other. “Over the last few months I have trained myself in this art and have altered it from an art into a utilitarian form of harness-free repelling and aerial platform for detective and if necessary combat. So the basic climb, follow me.” said Vastra as she walked across the straw to one set of fabrics and Jenny took her position behind. 

“Take the silk in both your hands, and wrap your strong-sided lower leg once around the silk. Pull up with your arms, and bring your legs up with you. Put your free foot on top of the silk so it doesn't slip and you're not supporting yourself with just your arms. Stand up, and continue until you've reached your desired height.” instructed Vastra and so the lessons continued for the next three hours. Vastra carefully instructing Jenny in knots, slides, spins and techniques of the silks. At the end of the day both were swore, and so they spent the evenings reading and sipping tea on the porch over looking Vastra's simple sea-side estate. And so the lessons continued for the week. Vastra further instructed Jenny in basic 'strike and move' tactics commonly used in combat situations. Vastra also introduced Jenny to powder based fire arm she personally admired the 1873 carbine (small lever action rifle from the old west), which Jenny handled it with amazing skill in both still and moving combat. Vastra was slightly intimidated by Jenny's natural talent with the firearm, but the Silurian filed it in the back of her mind as a skill that could come in handy. Jenny and Vastra practiced the Ariel Silks, repelling and climbing with gear as well as shooting the blaster and powder weapons for the rest of the week.


	4. Trials and Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse 5 of the top agents as they and the rest run through a simulated case.

Trial and Graduation   
As the maid and the lizard woman settled down on the porch for tea on Friday of the second week by the sea the Sargent road up in the wagon and Vastra welcomed him to sit down and have tea.

“The recruits have completed all course work and all have made the marksmanship standards set. Though I feel it would be better for them to leave with some sort of final test, a crime scene for them to investigate and an enemy for them to track.” said the Sargent sitting down across a small table from Vastra.

“While I already have cases for them to start working on back in London, it would be good for them to be tested in some way. Jenny perhaps you could help in this?” replied Vastra and she looked over to her maid.

“In what way?” asked Jenny

“It would be possible to arrange a 'kidnapping' scenario in which the Sargent is taken, you could leave clues, and create scene which would lead them back to the woods where I have already arranged for a party to celebrate the first RIT's.” said Vastra. They went on to discuss in detail how the scenario would go down with Jenny 'kidnapping' the Sargent. 

Early the next morning before any of the RIT's awoke Jenny and the Sargent got to work on setting up their final mission/ test for the RIT's. They carefully turned over a few things in the Sargent's tent, scribbled out a note and loaded up the wagon with the Sargent's actual belongings. Then they tossed around some pigs blood, stamped the ground to make it look like a struggle had occurred and set a time-delayed explosive. 

When Jenny and the Sargent were at a safe distance, the explosive went off. Suddenly nine-sleepy-eyed RIT's scrambled out of their tents, tossing on vests, hopping around in shoes and buttoning shirts as they went, one ran to the armory tent tossing pistol belts to the others another scrambled to light lanterns as a third went to the Sargent's tent. “Lads take a look at this!” said a strong athletic looking RIT at the Sargent's tent. “We got blood spatter!” 

A young, nerdy looking RIT who was lighting lanterns took a careful look at the tent, kneeling down to check the ground. “It's a crime scene. Bob carefully walk out, we need to sketch this.” said the RIT with the lantern.

“Here Anna” said an RIT with a slight Caribbean accent who had gone to get the pistol belts coming up the kneeling nerdy RIT and handing her a note book. “Thanks John” said Anna back to the RIT with the Caribbean accent and the Pistol belts. Bob carefully walked out and Anna sketched down his path in her note book as she sketched the rest of the scene. 

“Looks like there was a struggle.” said Bob also kneeling down beside John and Anna to look at the ground. Anna carefully sketched the foot prints into her note book. 

“Did anyone hear any gun fire?” asked John looking back to the other RIT's. The other six shook their heads. “Well then why is there blood spatter on the tent? And what could have caused the explosion?” asked John. 

Five of the other RIT's gave a shrug, they had been sound asleep. Another tall RIT with with slightly German features and a lantern took a few step along the path that lead out of the camp “I think I found our explosion John, look at this.” said the tall RIT with German features holding up the lantern by the path. 

“Florence, what is it?” asked John walking up to tall German featured RIT along the path.

“Looks like a charge had just been set in the road. I'm not seeing any shrapnel, looks like just explosives and dirt.” said Florence as she carefully stepped closer to the small crater in the road. 

Anna came up behind them with her note book and quickly sketched the scene. “And look at this, wagon tracks start maybe 6 yards back from the crater.” said Florence walking the scene more. 

“Anna, bring your note book back here. I think I found the blood spatter's source, we got a knife and a note. Cont read it, it's in a foreign language.” said Bob still at the tent, kneeling over a blood coded knife staked through a piece of paper.

Anna rushed back over and sketched the scene around the knife and note book. “Looks like it might be Latin. Samuel! Get over eer.” called Anna to another RIT who was walking with five other RIT's securing the area around camp.

Samuel a tall nerdy looking man with curly dark hair walked over, “Yep, that is Latin, all right.” said Samuel pulling out his glasses. “It says if you ever want to see your Sargent again, you will follow the clues. Bring the 3 items from your first day of training to the half way point of your first run.” read Samuel.

John and Florence we joined Anna, Bob and Samuel at the Sargent's tent as the other four RIT's finished their patrol. “So what's the plan?” asked Florence

“Do as it says?” asked John

“What else can we do?” asked Anna

“Well then Lad's, let's do it. Grab you kit and let's move!” said Bob

The nine RIT's gathered their kit and double timed it to the half way point. As dawn started to break they found a hunched over person in a heavy cloaked hood. “Bones, twigs and feathers? bones twigs and feathers?” spoke the hunched over person in an elderly accent.

“We have feathers, bones and sticks... would that help you?” asked Samuel kneeling to the hunched over elderly person.

“On the ground if you would please.” said the hunched over elderly.

The RIT's spread out the sticks, bones and feathers and the hunched over elder spelled out the word “range” with them using gloved hands. Anna knelt down “Did someone tell you a group of people should go to a range?” asked the RIT very gently and she noted the woman's appearance and what she said in her note book

“Yes, child.” said the elder.

“Do you remember what they looked like?” asked Anna softly

“No... they just said to spell out this word and gave me food” said the elder

“Did you see which direction they left in?” asked Samuel

“These eyes do not see much child” said the elder

“Thank you Ma'am” said Samuel and the RIT's took off running down the road.

“So what's the plan now?” asked Florence

“Head to the range. What else can we do?” replied Bob

As soon as they got to the range, they heard around of fire coming from the target area. “Everyone get down!” yelled Florence. The squad of RIT's hit the dirt.

John tapped Florence and Bob on the shoulder and using hand signals indicated “see two lights” from the direction of the fire. Bob and Florence signaled back “okay”. John pulled his pistol, took careful aim and shot out the two lights. Then they heard another volley of fire, all nine RIT's from prone positions returned fire and when the smoke cleared they saw all the pistol fire hand broken open a box which had a badly grazed ceramic pot. 

“Samuel, Anna with me, the rest of you cover us.” whispered Bob and the three belly crawled toward the pot. Bob carefully turned it over and they found a note written in Latin. “Samuel.” whispered Bob handing Samuel the note.

“I have your Sargent in the woods behind your bosses house, be there by noon unarmed or he will parish.” read Samuel as Anna took careful notes.

The three crawled back to the others. “The Sargent will parish if we are not at the woods behind Madam Vastra's house by noon.” said Bob informing the others

“Should we inform Madam Vastra?” asked John

“Anyone else find it a it a tad odd we have so far woken up to an explosion, examined a crime scene, followed clues, ran a lot, translated, just had a fire fight, came across a strange woman who spelled out 'range' in bones, twigs and feathers and are now being told to go to Madam Vastra's property?” said Florence.

“Basically covering all the skills we ave learned.” replied Samuel.

“So this is a test?” asked Anna

“Precisely.” said Florence

“Would make sense I guess, but if this is a test, then we need to follow it on out. We can stash our pistols under Madam's porch and just keep sharp.” said Bob

John looked at his watch “Then we best be looking sharp on the double, it's nearly 11 o'clock.” said John and they took off double time, stashed their pistols under the porch and carefully entered the woods with Bob taking point, followed by Florence, Anna, Samuel, John and the rest of the RIT's

“I smell smoke.” whispered Anna

“I smell, bacon.” whispered John. 

Bob stopped in his tracks and nearly got knocked over by the other eight RIT's. There before them was a roast hog, the Sargent dressed in a suite perfectly fine and Madam Vastra in her veil flanked by her maid Miss Flint all smiling.

“Welcome Regulars In Training, I am pleased to commend you on your education and to celebrate you as the first class of Paternoster Regulars.” pronounced Vastra

“Regulars fall in.” commanded the Sargent and the newly commissioned Paternoster Regulars (PR's) formed two lines of mixed ranks male and female.

Vastra flanked by Jenny reviewed the PR's and Anna's note book. She was very pleased, her new net work of independent investigators were now trained and ready to help. The rest of the afternoon was spent feasting till the Sargent drove the new PR's back to camp to pack up and head for the train station to go home.


	5. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

I love you

It was the last evening of holiday and Vastra and Jenny walked out to the beach near Vastra's sea-side cottage. Jenny spread out a blanket and pillows, then opened a bottle of rich red wine and lay back to look at the stars.

“I love looking at stars, there libra, sagitarius, orphicus.” said Jenny racing the stars. Vastra put her head on the maids shoulder to follow her arm and see the shapes the earlier humans had come up with.

“They were a bit different when I was a younger.” replied Vastra remembering back to her childhood. 

“Have they?” asked Jenny

Vastra nuzzled the younger woman's cheek. “It has been a few million years my dear. Those stars are actually balls of burning gas thousands of time larger than the earth and billions of miles away. Some of the ones I saw as a child we no longer see, because they have burned out and their light stopped reaching earth.” replied Vastra

“Is that one of the many things your people had learned before your great sleep?” asked Jenny still gazing at the sky

“We had studied stars long before we visited them, just as I imagine mammals will before they visit them.” said Vastra.. she felt so at peace cuddled up with Jenny.

“I'd like to see them some day.” replied Jenny wistfully

“Maybe one day you shall.” said Vastra with a smile and she propped her head up on one arm and put her hand on mammal's belly.

“Would you be there too?” asked Jenny softly laying her hand over the emerald green hand of Vastra. She looked up into the lizard woman's eyes. “I con't think of anyone else I'd rather see a star with... though I don't think I'd have to travel far...” whispered Jenny

“And why is that?” asked Vastra softly

“I already see them...” said Jenny she reached up and put her fingers on Vastra's face... “In your eyes.” whispered Jenny

Vastra kissed the palm of Jenny's hand... “Jenny, how do humans express deep feelings for each other? I know they communicate in poetry, song, painting, sculpture often as proclamations of their feelings, but how do they convey those feelings when it is only the two of them... the pair?” asked Vastra looking down into Jenny's eyes

“They generally try to describe those feelings... caring, compassion, enjoyment...” replied Jenny softly

“Love?” asked Vastra

“Yes... that is a word used... though many hold that word very highly and do not say it unless they are invested in a relationship, a partnership, long term, the kind where one might lay down their life for the other.” replied Jenny warmly... was Vastra trying to convey this? Did Vastra love her? 

Vastra helped Jenny to a sitting position and took her hands. “It is hard for me to convey emotions like this at times, but I feel very blessed to have you in my life... and I would rather be blasted to pieces than for harm to ever fall up on you... Jenny... I love you.” said Vastra as softly and as heart-feltly as she could.

Jenny put her arms around Vastra and held her close. “I love you too... I've felt it since spring... when we first held each other.” whispered Jenny into Vastra's ear.

“I have too...” whispered Vastra back.

They laid back down and Vastra pulled another blanket over them and they spent the rest of the next hour talking about stars and when they got back to the cottage and into their night gowns there was an extra sense of ease and both women slept holding each other closer than ever before.


End file.
